


The taste of champagne

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor is a poor college student, who tries to get by with making coffee and doing sex work. Hank is a rich CEO. They meet in an airport and the rest is history.





	1. Leaving on a jet plane

Connor was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and playing with a coin in his hands.  
He wasn't sure for how long he had been doing that now.  
Minutes. Hours. It didn't change the facts.

He didn't have enough money to pay his rent this month.  
Money in general was starting to become a problem.  
Working as a barista didn't exactly make one rich, even if he had some more money from his camming as well.  
Connor had the feeling college was becoming ridiculously more expensive each year.  
And lately even the camming didn't bring in much anymore. 

He sighed, as his phone's alarm rang.  
He had to get up and get ready for his next camming date.  
Connor forced himself to get out of bed and into his bathroom.  
He took a quick shower while contemplating what to do.

He could call his parents and ask for some financial help?  
As much as he disliked that idea, it might be his best option.  
Not that his parents were extremely rich either, but for a bit they'd probably be able to help out. Connor sighed and decided to call them tomorrow.

He turned off the shower, got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Connor looked into the mirror.  
He hadn't slept well in days. He definitely had looked better.  
Sighing, he dried himself off and got back into his bedroom.  
Quickly he put on some boxer shorts and a shirt.

After another look on the clock, he quickly grabbed his laptop and waited for it to turn on.  
As his laptop was finally up, he saw that he had a message.  
It was from his date. He had apparently canceled for today.  
Groaning, Connor hit his hand into a pillow.

For a second he thought about doing an open show instead - didn't usually make quite a much money, but any was better than nothing - but he just couldn't find it in himself to have the motivation for that today.

He turned up some music, as loud as he could, without his neighbors complaining - which wasn't very loud, his neighbours could be kind of annoying.

He kept staring at the ceiling again, music playing in the background. Eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning he spent mostly eating breakfast and staring at his phone. It had been a while now, that he had tried to get himself to call his parents. He still hadn't. It wasn't that Connor hated his parents - they just didn't have the best relationship.  
Through, he supposed it could be worse. Although, logically speaking, everything could always be worse.

He sighed and stopped stiring around with a spoon in his cereal, that probably tasted like paper by now anyway. 

Connor picked up his phone, pressed on the contact ‘home’ and waited.  
His mother picked up after it rang for a bit. 

“Hey Honey.”  
“Hey.”  
“How are you? How's school?”

Connor hesitated. He had been on this earth for 21 years now and he still hadn't figured out how to talk to his parents. At this point he doubted if he ever would.

“School’s fine. But - I was wondering -”  
His mother sighed.  
Connor was sure he could almost feel her annoyance through the phone.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I'm behind on my rent again.”  
“Why am I not surprised? You should finally find a proper job.”  
“I have a j-”  
“I said a proper job.”  
Connor bit his tongue.  
If he wanted his parents to help, snapping at his mother probably wouldn't be much help.

 

“Will you at least come back here again for a weekend? I feel like we haven't seen you in forever”, his mother said.

Which was of course an exaggeration. They had last seen each other less than three months ago. For Connor that could have been a lot bit longer as well. But saying no, after asking for a favor would be rude, so he agreed. 

“Alright, I'll come home this weekend.”  
Thankfully, his mother hung up only a few minutes later.  
Connor resumed eating his cereal. As excepted, it tasted awful.

The next few days at college were more annoying than usual, for some reason.  
He still couldn't sleep well and could hardly concentrate on any of his lectures. Once, he almost feel asleep.  
He really should drop that 8 am class.

Connor was almost glad when the weekend came around. He would have been more glad, if he could spend it alone, instead of with his parents.

He got a small travel bag out of the back of his closet and started packing a few things. He wouldn't need much for two days, so he was done within a few minutes. 

He took the bag and started his way to the airport.  
Connor put in some headphones, listened to music, while he was walking.

As if to commemorate his current luck, the first thing Connor managed upon walking into the airport was collide with someone.

The man he had collided with fell to the ground along with his briefcase and Connor.  
He cursed loudly, as he tried to sit up again.

Connor looked at the other man.  
He seemed quite a bit older than Connor, his hair slightly gray. He was dressed in a suit that looked as if it had been more expensive than Connor’s rent for a whole year. Probably was a rich CEO or something.

“I’m so sorry”, he mumbled multiple times to the other man.  
They both got up.  
“Happens, kid.”  
Connor looked to the ground, still feeling bad.  
“What's your name?”, the man asked.  
Connor eyed the stranger curiously. Why did he want to know?  
“Connor”, he said.  
“I’m Hank”, the stranger answered.

Then: ”You got some time?”  
Connor wasn't sure where exactly this was going, but decided to roll with it.  
“My plane leaves in two hours”, he said.  
“Great. Come on, there's a nice bar right next to the airport. Least you can do for running against me, is go have a drink with me.”  
Connor could practicality hear his mother's voice in his head commenting this with how dangerous strangers could be. He decided to ignore it.

Hank seemed nice, and was handsome, if perhaps a little bit old.  
“Sure”, he said and was instantly rewarded with Hank smiling at him.

Shortly later they sat in a bar, that looked fancier than anything Connor had ever seen. Everyone in here looked rich and Connor felt kind of out of place. But Hank smiled at him and purchased him a drink. 

They started talking. Connor about his college classes. Hank told him that he was on his way to some city in Europe.  
The older man lived like him in Detroit, but apparently traveled a lot.

Connor was just about to ask what Hank was going to do in Europe, as the man got a call.

He excused himself and came back shortly later, smiling at him apologetically.  
“Work”, he said in way of explanation.  
Connor nodded.  
“I have to go now, but - call me, boy”, Hank said and scribbled a number on the napkin, on which Connor's drink stood.  
Which that he left. Connor stared after him for a bit.

He almost missed his plane, barely managed to get on it in time. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he was finally sitting in his seat.

The plane lifted up and Connor kept looking outside of the window. The city under them got smaller, until all he could see was sky and clouds. Connor couldn't help but shake the feeling, that he was flying away from where he really wanted to be.


	2. Hey stranger or may I call you my own?

It didn't take very long for the plane to arrive in Connor’s hometown. He looked outside the window, as the plane began to glide lower. 

If there was one thing Connor liked about visiting his parents, it was this. He always had loved flying. He still remembered, the first time he had sat in a plane. 

His family had taken him on a short vacation, when he was younger. He had looked outside the window, in complete awe at the way the world looked from up there. Since then he had only gotten the chance to sit in planes when he was on the short flight to his parents. Someday he’d travel. At least if he could afford it somehow. 

Connor was pulled out of his thoughts, as the plane finally landed. He sighed. Connor definitely wasn't ready to go see his parents. But he’d have too.

It wasn't long after, that he was standing in front of the airport.  
It also didn't take him long to spot his parents waving at him.  
Quickly he walked over to them and was promptly pulled into a hug by his mother. 

He hugged her back. After that he also hugged his father.  
“Hello son.”  
“Hey dad. Hey mom.”  
They made their way to the parking lot.

Connor got into his parent's car, sat down on the backseat and let his travel bag fall next to him.  
The radio was on, some news cast dude talking about the weather. Apparently it was supposed to get very hot in the next few days.  
His parents were chatting about something, but Connor tuned out, instead he was staring out of the window.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the stranger he met in the airport. Hank was definitely at least 40, maybe even 50. Way too old for Connor. 

He still was a little surprised the man had shown interest in him.  
His mother would probably be disgusted at that. Would probably be even more disgusted that Connor was interested as well. Not that he had any intention of telling her about it.  
It usually was better not to make his mother get outraged about something, until there was a reason to.

He opened his travel bag and searched for his headphones. He graced the napkin, he had hurriedly stuffed into it with his hand and smiled slightly. 

Connor put the headphones in and turned on some music.  
He usually wouldn't talk a lot with his parents right when he arrived. They were quite used to it by now, although, his father at least, didn't seem to get it. Connor always needed a little bit of time before he could get through all the questions and concerns. 

His parents talking and the radio were almost not audible anymore. He closed his eyes, only listening to the music, until they arrived home.

His old room still looked exactly the same. A small bed. A few bookcases. Stereo. Pictures of high school friends, he had left behind, hanging on the walls. Some lyrics scribbled upon these walls as well. His mother had said these were a disgrace, but Connor had always liked them.  
Unfortunately his landlord didn't allow him to paint anything on the walls in his apartment.

He let himself fall down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
When he was younger, he and his father had painted a night sky onto the ceiling. It was a messy paint job, really. Neither of them were great artists. Still, it was one of his favorite things about his old room. 

If he could, he would do that to his own apartment someday. If he’d find one where his landlord would let him. Or if he'd somehow end up rich enough to buy a house. Right now that thought was merely a far away dream, if possible at all. He kept looking at the stars, listening to his music, until his mother knocked on the door.

Connor took the headphones out.  
“Dinner is ready”, his mother said.  
“Alright”, he answered and with that he got up.

His father was sitting at the table and smiled at him, as he saw Connor. He sat down on a chair next to him.  
His mother sat down on his opposite side.

His father mumbled a quick prayer and they started eating.  
The soup his mother had made was tasty, she had always been a good cook.

“So, how has school been lately? Still like criminology?”, his father asked.  
Connor nodded and swallowed his soup.  
“School’s been good. And yes, I still enjoy it.”

One everlasting fear of his parents seemed to be that he would change his mind halfway through getting his college degree. Which, so far, he didn't find very likely. He really did enjoy the subject and found his classes even fun, most of the time. 

He also loved the idea that he'd someday be able to do some good in this world with his job. If he’d manage to get through getting his degree without going bankrupt at least.

“Still on time with your studying?”  
Connor rolled his eyes.  
“Yes. I won't have to sit in college classes for that much longer.”  
His father smiled.  
“That's good, son.”  
Connor ate more of his soup.

“Anyway, you said on the phone you need some help”, his mother finally got to the point.  
Connor nodded, nervously.  
“I think we can help you out for a month or two, we had actually saved up a bit to go on a vacation -”  
Connor tried very hard not to feel guilty upon hearing that and failed miserably.  
“But you are more important.”  
Connor smiled at his mother.  
“Thank you”, he said sincerely. 

His father clapped on his shoulder, as he got up.  
“And I'm sure you'll soon be finished with college and making enough money on your own.”  
Connor wasn't quite as sure of that, but still smiled.  
“Thanks, dad.”

He was quite thankful, when the day came to an end and he was once again, lying in his bed, looking at the painted stars.  
All in all, today had went better than he had hoped.  
He still couldn't wait to be back in his own apartment through.

Connor took a look at the travel bag, that was still resting on his bed. He hesitated for a moment, before opening it and getting the napkin out. Connor looked at it thoughtfully. He really didn't know why he was so nervous. 

The napkin was a little creased, but he could still make out the telephone number and the name, the stranger had written onto it.  
Connor picked up his phone and created a new contact with the name ‘Hank’.  
Before his courage could leave him, he pressed call.

Hank answered almost straight away.  
“Hank Anderson”, he said instantly.  
“Uhm, Hi? It's Connor. I’m - I kinda collided with you in airport and you said to call?”, Connor stammered.  
He was definitely slaying this.  
Hank snorted.  
“Hi kid.”  
Connor stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to say next.  
Silence.  
Connor took his coin out of his jeans pocket and started playing with it.  
“So -”  
He didn't know how that sentence was supposed to go.  
Yep, definitely slaying it.  
Hank chuckled.

“Relax, kid. You got some time on friday?”  
Connor took a quick look at his class schedule on his phone.  
“In the afternoon.”  
“How about I treat you to some dinner then?”  
“Okay”, he said.  
Hank told him an address and a time.  
“Look forward to seeing you, Connor.”  
“You too.”  
“Good night”, Hank said and with that they hung up.

Connor could his heart beating fast.  
He turned his music up again, looking at his star sky ceiling.  
A huge grin spread across his face.  
He couldn't wait to see Hank.


	3. Only fools fall for you

Connor had never felt a week be that long. He was busy with studying, but had a hard time concentrating, because his thoughts kept drifting back to a certain man. 

Kara, his best friend, would probably tell him to calm it down a little. Like she hadn't fallen for Luthor, her boyfriend, within a day or so. Still, she'd be right.  
Sighing, he closed his textbook. He had to work in a bit either way.

Connor showed up to work earlier than he'd ever been.  
He got behind the counter and started making coffee.  
Kara smiled at him, as she saw him.

“Never seen you come that early to a shift”, she said grinning.  
He smiled. Kara worked in the coffee shop as well, trying to make some money to support herself and her little sister Alice.

Their parents had passed away not too long ago and now Kara was taking care of her sister alone. As far as Connor could tell that seemed to work just about as well as him trying to pay for college.

It was rare to see Kara with a smile on her face these days, she always seemed to be stressed about one thing or the other. If they didn't work together, he doubted he’d see her often anymore. 

But maybe, if they'd both be a little stressed sometime soon, he'd spend some actual time with Kara and Alice. He liked the kid, in some way, he considered these two to be family. 

“Hey, you got some time anytime soon?”, he asked.  
Kara looked up from the coffee cup she had just tried to decorate with foam art. She really wasn't getting any better it, not that he would ever tell her that. 

“Sunday, maybe?”, came the vague answer.  
Connor shrugged.  
“Works for me.”  
He handed a customer his coffee.  
“We could sit at home and play video games. Or go to the park or something.”  
Kara looked thoughtful.  
“Alright”, she finally said. 

Then: ”Okay if I bring Alice?”  
As if she ever let her sister out of reach.  
“Sure”, he said and Kara smiled.  
Yeah, he definitely needed to make more time for their friendship.

Kara was in a good mood and talking with her, Connor  
found his shift was over relatively quickly. Even if he was still tired, despite the fact he had drunken three cups of coffee already.

He went home and went straight to the bathroom.  
Connor took a shower, trying to wash the day and some of his worries away.  
He only got out of the hot water, quite a bit later, feeling at least a bit relaxed again.  
He wrapped himself in a towel and proceeded to brush his teeth and style his hair.  
He took a look into the mirror. Definitely better than last week.

Connor went into his bedroom, quickly put on some clothes and turned on his laptop.  
It didn't take him long to get set up.  
He waited for people to join the chat.

Connor could still clearly remember the first time he had done this. He had been so incredibly nervous back then.  
By now the feeling of nervousness had mostly gone away.  
Usually he even enjoyed his camming sessions. Except for the one, two times, where he had some creepy people join. 

But all in all, he really couldn't complain too much. It was fun, even if a little stressful at times.  
He was still tired and seriously contemplated brewing another cup of coffee, as people finally started joining the chat. 

Connor put on some music, on low volume. He started dancing a little to the tact, with one hand ruffling through his hair.

He smiled at the camera, as he saw someone had donated some money. He let his hands glide over his chest, still dancing. Slowly, he opened the first two buttons of his shirt.

His hands glided over his thighs, playing with the garters on his legs.  
Some nice comments, but he didn't take the time to read them. Instead, he got back to his shirt. Opening it slowly, button for button.  
Connor slid the shirt of his shoulders, a boyish smile on his face. 

He kept dancing, his hands all over his body.  
Some more money.  
He slipped his thumbs under the fabric of his underwear,  
playing with the waistband of his boxer shorts. 

Slowly, he pushed it down and took off his underwear.  
Connor moved to the rhythm of the music, completely naked now, except for the garters.

He smiled, as he let his hands move over his body once more, caressing his chest, his stomach, down to his legs.

With all the stress he had almost forgot that he had once started doing this for fun, mostly. But right now he was definitely enjoying himself.  
He winked at the camera.

Connor kept his show going for a little while longer, until he was too tired to continue.  
He let himself fall down onto the bed, not even bothering to put on his pyjamas. 

He put an alarm on his phone for the next day, groaning a little as he realized how little sleep he'd get.  
He closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds. 

His alarm rang, as he thought, way too early. For a second he considered too just stay in bed.  
A second later he realized his seminar today was mandatory.  
He forced himself out of bed and made some coffee. After the second cup he almost felt awake again.

The seminar was really interesting, and if he had been a bit more awake, he'd probably would have had enjoyed it a bit more.

The day at college ended fast and he only realized halfway through his last class that today was friday. Well, he knew that. But date-with-Hank-friday. He really needed to sleep more. Perhaps he should do so a before his date today, so he didn't fall asleep during. He had a feeling that wouldn't be considered very attractive. 

He was glad, when he finally got home, falling directly into his bed. Connor turned on a alarm and was asleep shortly later.

As he woke up again, Connor felt a lot better. He got ready for his date as fast as he could, showered, styled his hair.  
Put on some jeans and one of his nice button ups, that he usually wore for very different kinds of dates. Connor looked in the mirror. He looked good. 

He grabbed his keys and got on his way to the restaurant.  
It was quite a bit away from his flat, so he decided to take the tram this time.

Connor sat down, put headphones into his ears and stared out the window. He'd only been on a few dates in his life and the last one was quite a while ago.  
He was quite nervous for this one.  
Why, he couldn't quite say.

The tram moved through the city and he fiddled with his favourite coin. A habit that he had developed when he was a young, scared child. It had helped to calm him down ever since.

Finally, they reached the right station and Connor got out.  
It was raining a bit, little droplets of water hitting the ground.  
Connor supposed it didn't matter much, the restaurant was supposed to be only three streets from here.

He had looked up the restaurant online. It had interestingly enough nice yelp reviews. It also was far more expensive than Connor could afford. He supposed Hank would be paying, although he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that yet.

He followed the directions of Google maps on his phone and ended up in front of the restaurant shortly later.

Hank was already there, waiting for him.  
He smiled as he saw Connor.  
“Hey”, he said.  
“Hi.”  
They looked at each a little awkwardly.  
Connor wondered what to do.  
Hug Hank?  
Just go inside?  
He really wasn't a person who was good at social interactions.  
Luckily, Hank made the decision for him.  
“Come on, let's go inside”, the man said, opening the door for him. His other hand just barely touching Connor's back.

Connor let Hank guide him into the restaurant.  
Someone came to take their jackets and showed them their table.  
Connor sat down, eyeing Hank nervously.  
The restaurant seemed fancy, even more so than the bar had been.

Connor looked at the cloth napkins and cutlery and tried not to freak out.  
He didn't have any idea how to act in a place like this.  
Hank seemed to sense his discomfort and smiled at him.

“Relax, kid. I don't really care for fancy table manners either way.”  
Connor nodded, still on edge. He recognised however that Hank had gotten them a table that was somewhat secluded. So at least he'd only embarrass himself in front of Hank. Although he was unsure if that was really so much better.

A waiter came over and handed them their menus. Said something about the daily menu and some wine he'd recommend for it.  
With that he left again. Connor stared at the menu, feeling a little lost.

“You like red wine?”, Hank asked him.  
“Yes”, Connor said and continued staring at the menu.  
Hank chuckled.  
“Should I just order something for you, kid?”  
Connor hesitated.  
“I - yes. Please.”

The waiter took Hank’s order and a minute later came back with a bottle of wine, that Connor didn't want to know the price of.

Hank smiled and raised his glass at him.  
The wine tasted good, as far as Connor could tell.  
“So-”, Connor said and felt teleported back to their phone call.  
Hank was still smiling.  
Connor tried very hard to pretend it didn't make him blush.

“How was the visit to your parents?”  
“Alright, I suppose. We - we don't really get along well.”  
Hank nodded.  
“Never really got along with my mother either.”  
“And your father? “  
Hank shrugged.  
“Never met him.”

“Do you have any other family?”  
“I - a sister”, Hank said and drank some of his wine.  
He seemed uncomfortable about something, but Connor wasn't about to keep asking on a first date. Or did this technically already count as a second one?

“What about you?”, Hank asked.  
Connor shrugged.  
“I have a best friend, Kara. She's pretty much one of the only people I'd actually consider family.“  
“How did you two meet?”  
“We've been friends since kindergarten, actually.”  
Hank smiled, but Connor thought he saw the hint of something sad in that smile. He didn't ask.

“So, how are the college classes?”  
“We actually had quite quite an interesting seminar today.”  
He told Hank about it, who was listening interested.  
Connor eyed him curiously. 

“How do you know so much about criminology?”  
“I own a law firm.”  
Connor snorted.  
“Of course you do.”  
Hank grinned.  
“Didn't think one would own a lot of money with that”, he mumbled.  
“Well. It's definitely more the exception then the rule”, Hank said.

In that moment, their food arrived. 

“So, what do you work as, pretty boy?“, Hank asked and Connor tried the best he could not to choke on the wine, he had just been drinking.  
“I work at a coffee shop and -”

Should he say the truth? He didn't usually care about other people's judgments, but he had never found himself in a dating situation, since he started with sex work. When did one even mention something like that?

“And?”, Hank encouraged him.  
Fuck it.  
“I’m also a cam girl. Or cam boy, more like it.”  
Hank only looked slightly surprised.  
Connor started eating his meal, trying to avoid looking at the other man. 

“So I'm assuming you're swimming in money then as well”, Hank joked.  
Connor dared to look into his eyes. He seemed to be alright with it, at least.  
“Yeah, I was thinking about buying another house just the other day”, he answered.  
Hank laughed.  
Connor's heart beat a little faster at the sound.

“What, not happy anymore with your small flat?”  
Connor shook his head.  
“No. While it's definitely got a minimalistic charm, my landlord's insistence that I have to leave the walls in the terrible beige colour, they were while I moved in and my neighbour’s constant complaints make for a quite undesirable experience.”  
He heard Hank laugh again.

“I’m really glad I don't have to fight with landlords.”  
“Yeah, you probably have like three different houses you can choose between each day.”  
“Seven”, Hank said, grinning at him.  
Connor shook his head. 

“How did I even end up here?”  
“I think it was because you made me fall on my ass in an airport.”  
Connor snorted.  
Hank smiled at him, his eyes were twinkling.  
He really liked the man.

It wasn't long after that they had finished their meal.  
Hank helped him into his jacket, his hand lingering on Connor’s shoulder for a moment longer than necessary. 

Hank held the door open for him again, on their way out.  
They stood before the restaurant.  
Connor looked up at the other man nervously.

“That was really nice”, he said.  
Hank nodded.  
“So, kid, how do you feel about going on another date?”  
“I think I would like that very much.”  
“Alright. Just - call me or something.”

They stared at each a little awkwardly again.  
Finally, Hank pressed a kiss to Connor’s temple.  
“I look forward to it”, he said and with that, he left.

Connor started to walk and was soon again sitting in the tram.  
He looked outside the window, his thoughts all circling around the man he had just had dinner with.


	4. What if we rewrite the stars?

Connor threw a pillow at Karas face.  
“Hey, not fair”, she protested and threw the pillow back to him.  
Kara looked back at the TV screen, but I was too late, her game character was already lying on the ground.  
“You're impossible”, she grumbled.   
Alice next to her chuckled.  
Kara passed the controller to her.

Connor started the game anew and tried to battle against Alice this time.  
Kara kept trying to distract him, by tickling him. Alice laughed.  
He was thankful, when she finally stopped.

“So, you've been in a really good mood lately”, Kara said.  
Connor could feel himself blushing. He hit the wrong button and immediately his game character lay on the ground.  
Alice cheered.   
Connor grinned and started a new round.

“So, care to share?”, Kara said.  
“Well - I - I may have met someone.”  
Kara smiled.  
“Where did you meet? What's he like?”  
“In an airport. The weekend I went to go see my parents.   
And he's - I don't know, he's great. We went on a date on friday.”  
Karas smile got even brighter, if possible. 

“Well, that's great. You deserve to meet someone who makes you happy.”  
Connor wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed her closer.  
“Thanks.”  
“But if he hurts you, I will kick his ass.”  
Connor snorted.   
“You never kicked someone's ass in your life.”  
Kara shrugged.  
“I know. But I would.”

Connor placed a kiss on her forehead and got back to playing his video game.   
He let Alice beat him again.

“And, how are you two doing?”, Connor asked.  
“Well, Alice still really misses mom”, she said, ruffling a hand through her sister's hair.  
“But all in all, it's going as good as it can, I guess.”  
Connor smiled at her.  
“Good. But if you two ever need any help -”  
“I know, Con. Thanks.”

“I'm hungry”, Alice said, interrupting their conversation.   
Connor got up.  
“Come on, we'll find you something to eat”, he said and went into the kitchen with her.  
He had just started to cook some water, as his phone beeped.  
He looked down at it and saw he had a text message from Hank. Confirming their date on Saturday.   
He smiled slightly and put the phone back in his pocket.  
Kara was looking at him.

“Can't believe you're already so hooked.”  
“I'm not”, he protested.   
“Whatever you say”, she said, clearly not believing him. 

Connor got done with cooking fast.  
He put down a plate with spaghetti for Alice, who started eating immediately.   
Connor smiled.  
Kara smiled as well. Then sighed.

“What's wrong?“, Connor asked.  
“Luthor asked me the other day if I wanna have kids someday.”  
Connor raised his eyebrows.   
“Isn't it a bit soon to start thinking about that?”  
Kara shrugged. 

“You know, a year ago, I would have said yes in a heartbeat.”  
“And now?”  
“Now I look at Alice and all the worry and stress and I'm scared it's gonna be exactly like that.”  
Connor thought for a minute.

“I don't think it would be.”  
“Why not?”  
“Right now, you're still grieving. And you're young. And poor. In a couple years you'll have probably have finished your degree and will have have a better job. Same with Luthor. Perhaps you could even work part time, so it's less stressful.”  
Kara seemed to contemplate that for a minute.

“Hm. Perhaps. I just thought mom would be here to help with all of it. I never thought -”, she mumbled.  
“I know”, Connor said and hugged her.

“Do you wanna have kids?”, she asked Connor then.  
He looked back at Alice.  
“I think so, yeah.”  
“Hm. Wonder if your boyfriend would make good father material.”  
Connor boxed her in the arm.

“He's not my boyfriend. We've been on one date.”  
“Yeah, and you're clearly already super gay for him.”  
He sighed.  
“You're impossible.”

Kara and Alice left a few hours later. The flat felt weirdly silent now that he was alone again.  
Connor tried to finish up some of his college work, before he decided to go to bed. He was asleep within minutes.

Connor could feel Hank’s breath on his neck.   
He pinned down Connor's arms over his head and then bond them together with his tie.  
“Stay like this”, Hank whispered.   
He started leaving little kisses on Connor’s neck, while his hands wandered over his body.   
Connor moaned, as Hank began sucking on the skin of his neck.

He tried to pull the other man closer with his legs.  
Connor looked at Hank.  
He looked so beautiful like this.

Hank let go of his neck, instead claiming his lips in a kiss.  
Connor deepened the kiss.

In that moment, Connor’s alarm rang.   
It took him a bit to completely wake up and realize he had only been dreaming. Groaning, he turned off the alarm and buried his face in a pillow.

Connor got out of bed and got ready for his date.  
Hank was supposed to pick him up this time.  
The doorbell rang shortly later.  
Connor went down the stairs.  
Hank was waiting for him outside.   
He smiled, as he saw Connor. 

“Hey”, Connor said.  
This time he hugged him.  
Hank’s arms felt strong around him and he smiled slightly, as he could smell his aftershave.

“Come on, don't wanna be late”, Hank said and walked with him to his car.  
He opened the door and Connor got in.  
It was a nice car, probably could pay for Connor’s tuition twice.   
It was really clean, although Connor could see dog hair sticking to the leather seats.

“You got a dog?”, Connor asked.  
Hank nodded.  
“Yeah. His name is Sumo.”  
Connor smiled.   
“I like dogs.”  
“You got any pets?”, Hank asked.   
Connor shook his head.  
“Not anymore. I had a dog when I was a kid.”  
Hank nodded.

He started up the car.  
Connor watched in fascination as Hank drove them through the city. 

“I haven't seen a car that's not self driving since I was in middle school”, he said.  
Hank shrugged.   
“I don't like the self driving ones.”  
Connor eyed him curiously.  
“Why?”  
“Hm?”  
“Well, statistically speaking, self driving cars have the least chance of causing accidents and one can talk without having to concentrate on driving, so.”  
Hank drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.   
“Well, they haven't always been so safe”, Hank finally said.

Connor wanted to ask what that meant - although he had his suspicions - but he was afraid to overstep boundaries.  
Hank looked at him shortly, before turning his attention back to the road. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, til Hank turned the radio on. Faint Jazz music started playing.  
Connor got his coin out of his pocket and started playing with it, nervously. 

“You still haven't told me where we are even going”, he said.  
“You'll see soon enough”, Hank said, grinning. 

Connor was glad, he at least didn't seem too upset about Connor clearly bringing up a painful memory for him.  
He briefly wondered who the other man had lost. But Hank would probably tell him about it, when he felt ready.

Eventually, they reached their destination and Hank parked his car. He was a good driver at least. Connor doubted most people these days would even know how to drive anymore.

He had grown up in a time, where technology was a thing that was so ingrained into the world around him, it was hard to imagine a world without it. Hank however could probably still remember that time quite well. It was weird how fast the world had changed.

He got out of the car and followed Hank.   
They ended up in an art gallery.

There were a lot of people there, almost all in fancy dresses and suits.   
Connor looked at them nervously. 

“I feel a little underdressed”, he said.   
Hank shook his head.  
Hank had told him to dress ‘nice’, but this still wasn't quite what he had expected.  
“You're dressed just fine, pretty boy.”

A woman handed Connor and Hank both a glass of champagne and welcomed them.  
Apparently this was the opening for an art show by Carl Manfred. Connor had heard of the man before. He didn't necessarily keep up with art news, but it was close to impossible to not know him.

Connor thanked the woman and she left, welcoming other people. Hank stood a little closer to him than necessary, not that he was complaining.   
The older man raised his glass at him.  
Connor smiled and drank a bit of his champagne.

Carl Manfred gave a short speech about his works, to which Connor only listened with one ear, because he was too busy staring at the man next to him. He was pretty sure Hank noticed, but he didn't say anything. Just smirked at Connor a bit. 

The paintings were beautiful.  
He hardly understood anything some of the art critics next to them where saying, but he didn't need to know, to appreciate the art. 

A good while later, they went back outside.  
“Come on, I have a surprise for you”, Hank said and opened the car door.  
Connor got in.  
“What kind of surprise?”, he asked.  
Hank got into the driver's seat and started the car.  
They started driving.   
“You'll see in a bit”, he promised.

Connor smiled and looked out the window, lost in thought.  
It didn't take long for them to arrive.  
Hank parked in front of a house.

“One of your seven houses?”, he asked, teasing.  
Hank grinned.  
“Yep. Come on, get out.”  
Connor followed Hank inside.

It was a nice house, big, but there was still something homely about it.  
“I wanna show you something”, Hank said and grabbed his hand.  
Connor blushed and let Hank pull him towards one of the rooms.

Hank opened the door and they stepped in.  
Connor starred, quite in disbelief.   
“I - what -”, he stammered.  
Hank grinned.  
“Well, you told me about your old bedroom at home in one of your texts and I thought -”

Connor looked at the ceiling.  
It was painted in dark blue, stars drawn on there with precession.   
A beautiful night sky.

“I - I don't really know what - thank you”, he finally said, smiling at Hank.  
He lied down on the ground and pulled Hank down with him.  
Connor moved closer and lied his head on Hank’s chest.  
Hank put his arm around him.

Connor kept looking at the ceiling.  
It was beautifully done, way better than what he and his father had managed to do back then.  
He couldn't quite believe Hank had done this for him.  
The thought made his heart beat faster.

Hank pressed a kiss into his hair and Connor shuddered.  
They kept lying there, in each other's arms, not saying anything for a while. Connor wanted nothing more than for the moment to never end.


	5. I'm trying to find a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments, guys. You're all so sweet. <3

Their next date started off a little weird.  
Connor was dressed in the one nice suit he owned, because Hank had told him to dress fancy.  
The older man had smiled and complimented him upon seeing him and drove them through Detroit.

It was dark outside, the streets only Illuminated by street lamps and Hank’s radio was playing soft music, he didn't know.

They were at a party together.  
At least that was, what Hank had called it.  
Connor had never been at a party that looked like this.  
Most parties he had went to in his life had involved college students and beer in plastic cups.

This one involved people in fancy clothes. And champagne. Again.  
Connor drummed with his fingers against the glass in his hands.

Hank had told him about a million times now, that he didn't have anything to be nervous about.  
But he still couldn't help it.  
He was nervous about even being here.  
He was also nervous about the fact that Hank had said he'd introduce him to some friends of his.  
He wondered what they'd think when they saw the two of them together.

If they’d look at them the same way, the strangers on the street had looked at them today, as he got out of the car and he held Hank’s hand. 

If they’d think they were disgusting as the strangers that had screamed at them. As if there was one reason and one reason only Hank would want him. 

Connor hadn't exactly been surprised by the experience, but it had been more painful than he wanted to admit.  
Maybe because there was absolutely no denying for him anymore what he wanted from Hank. Maybe because he knew, he was sunk.

He was pulled from his thoughts, as faint Jazz music started playing and Hank held out his hand.  
“Do you wanna dance?”

Connor smiled and let Hank lead him onto the dance floor.  
He could see people staring at them, but tried to ignore it.  
Instead he focused on Hank.

Connor looked in his blue eyes and felt jittery.  
Hank’s hand on his back made him feel butterflies in his stomach. 

“You're definitely better at this than me”, Hank commented.  
Connor could feel himself blushing.  
“Well. I like dancing. I might have had some practice.”  
Hank smiled.  
They only stopped dancing as Hank needed a pause to breathe.

“Come on, I wanna introduce you to my friends”, Hank said  
and led him off the dance floor. 

Meeting Hanks friends went better than he had expected.  
Hank introduced him to Marie and James. They both looked to be about Hank's age.

James shook his hand and Marie pulled him into a short hug.  
This was apparently her party.

“i’m so glad to finally meet you. Hank hasn't been shutting up about you lately.”  
Connor looked at Hank and felt himself blush slightly upon hearing that.  
“It’s nice to meet you too”, he mumbled.  
Marie started a lengthy conversation with Hank shorty later and Connor kept to listening, mostly.

A little girl came running to them.  
James hugged the girl.  
“That's Amy, my daughter”, he explained.  
Connor smiled.  
“Hey Amy. I’m Connor.”  
“Do you wanna play at game?, she asked.  
“Sure.”  
He sat down on the ground next to Amy and started playing a game with her.  
Connor could practically feel Hank staring at him.

A while later, he was standing outside, Hank right next to him and smoking a cigarette.  
He had never seen him smoke before, but decided not to comment on it. Hank seemed on edge somehow.

Hank exhaled smoke and looked at him.  
“Sorry if I'm being weird”, he said a little awkwardly.  
Connor shrugged.  
“That's alright.”

Hank took another puff of his cigarette and then started talking.  
“A couple years ago - I - I was in a car crash. My son was in the car with me. I survived, but he didn't. And when I see a kid, it's sometimes still hard. Despite all the fucking therapy.”  
Hank looked at him, nervous.  
“Some days I still feel a little broken.”  
Connor didn't know what to say to that.  
So he just reached out to hold Hank’s hand.

“Hank?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thanks for telling me that.”  
“Sure.”  
Hank made a dismissing movement with his hand.  
Connor let his thumb move over his hand, caressing it in a calming motion.  
Eventually Hank seemed to relax a bit.  
He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss on Connor’s forehead.

“Do you wanna go home?”, Hank asked him.  
Connor nodded and only hesitated for a moment before asking him if he'd like to come with him.  
Connor didn't want the date to end yet. Luckily Hank agreed and they got into his car.

Shortly later Connor opened the door of his flat and let Hank inside.  
They went into the bedroom and Connor let himself fall down onto the bed.  
Hank lied down next to him.  
He handed a controller to Hank, who eyed it somewhat sceptical.

“What, not a gamer?”  
“Not a big fan of technology in general to be honest. I have to use it a work, but outside of that -”  
Connor nodded, thoughtfully.  
“So, totally living in the right age then, old man.”  
Hank boxed him in the arm.  
“Don't sass me, kid.”

Connor grinned and started up the game.  
As he had expected it didn't take long for him to beat Hank.

He looked over at Hank.  
“You look really nice, today”, he said, biting his lip.  
He could hear his own heart beating fast.  
Maybe he should just make make a move already. 

He lied the controller down on the bed and moved a little closer  
to Hank.  
Hank looked at him.  
He seemed almost as nervous as Connor was feeling. 

Connor pressed his hand against Hank’s cheek and leaned in.  
Hank moved a little bit closer as well and Connor closed the gap between them.  
He kissed him slowly.  
Hank’s lips felt soft against his own.

“Wow”, he mumbled.  
Hank smiled at him.  
“ Yeah.”  
Connor lied down again and cuddled against Hank's side.  
“Would it be too forward if I asked you to stay the night?”, Connor said.  
Hank laughed.  
“It’s alright, boy.”  
Connor smiled.  
“Good.”

He closed his eyes and held on tightly to Hank.  
They stayed like that until he fell asleep.


	6. I think I'm falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments, guys. <3

Connor woke up early the next morning.  
He looked at Hank, who was still sleeping next to him.  
There was something even more beautiful about him like this.  
Connor spent a few minutes just looking at him, feeling warm and content.  
Finally, Hank woke up and he smiled at him.

“Morning”, the man mumbled and buried his face in Connor’s pillow again.  
He grinned.   
“Coffee?”, he asked.  
Hank grumbled something that could vaguely be interpreted as a yes, so he went into the kitchen.

Connor went about making coffee, smiling the whole time as he thought back to last night.  
Hank finally also managed to get out of bed and Connor handed him a cup.  
Hank drank a bit, before putting his cup down and pulling Connor into his arms.

He leaned down to kiss Connor. Hank's lips felt soft against his own and he pulled the man closer.   
In that moment Connor his phone made the signature noise, he had given his mom's contact. Apologizing, he let go of Hank and took the phone out from his pocket. The text said to call her back as soon as he could.

“I’m sorry, I gotta - I gotta call my mother”, he mumbled, pointing to the phone.  
Hank nodded.  
“That's alright, kid. I gotta get to work anyway.”  
“Fuck. Work. I'm late.”  
Hank grinned at the uncharacteristic swearing.   
“Come on, I'll drive you”, he said.

Connor agreed and got dressed in record time.  
Hank finished his coffee in the meantime, looking at the young boy, a small smile on his face. 

They left together, Connor got into the passenger seat of Hank's car.   
Hank's radio was playing some romantic jazz song and Connor kept sneaking him glances as they rushed through the city.  
They barely made it in time.

Hank parked in front of the coffee shop.  
Connor bit his lip, before leaning towards him and kissing him once more. With that he got out and ran inside.

Kara grinned as she saw him.  
“So, I take it the date went well?”, she asked.  
Connor blushed. Of course she had seen them.   
“We kissed”, he said, while binding an apron around his waist.  
Karas grin got even wider.  
“And, how was it?”  
“It was perfect”, he answered and started making coffee.   
“You gotta introduce me to him soon!”, Kara said.  
“Sure.”  
“Gotta meet the guy who makes you smile like that. And I also gotta make sure he's not out to break your heart or something.”  
Connor rolled his eyes, but hugged her shortly.  
“I will introduce you soon. Promise.”  
Hank had introduced him to his friends, it was only fair he got to meet Kara as well.

Connor remembered suddenly the text from his mother and send her a quick ‘at work, call you later’.  
With that he went back to working.

Luckily, he only had a short shift today and was able to get back home soon.  
For a second he considered just going back to sleep, but he decided he probably should call his mother beforehand.

He pressed call and waited.  
His mom answered soon.  
“Hey Connor.”  
“Hey Mom. What's wrong?”  
His mother sighed.  
“Remember how I said we could help you out for a while?”  
“Yes?”  
“There's some trouble with the car and - I think we won't be able to help. I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine, mom”, he mumbled, despite the fact that it wasn't fine at all.  
His mother apologized again, before hanging up.

Connor starred at the ceiling and didn't move.  
His mind kept calculating over and over again.  
But it couldn't change the fact that there was no way in hell that Connor wasn't going to be able to afford his rent for this month.  
Perhaps not even the next.

His phone started ringing and he saw Hank’s name on the display.  
Connor let it go to voicemail, instead kept on being lost in his thoughts. 

He didn't have enough time in the day to work more.  
Hell, he'd barely managed to find enough time to go on dates with Hank.

Connor took his coin out of his pocket and let it roll between his fingers. Back and forth. Back and forth.  
He did it countless times, until he felt a little bit more calm again. 

He picked up his phone and clicked on Hank's contact.  
Connor stared at the call button for a couple minutes, before putting his phone away.   
He spend the rest of the day, trying not to cry.

Come next morning, he felt a little bit better again.  
He knew the logical thing was to ask Hank for help.  
But the man had started meaning a lot more to him in such short time than he thought possible and part of him didn't want to screw that up.

Still, he picked up the phone and called Hank.  
Shortly later, he was lying in the man's arms again.  
He looked up at the painted ceiling and smiled as he looked at the stars.

“Stop apologizing, kid”, Hank grumbled into his ear for the hundredth time now.  
He had barely managed to get the words out - to say that he needed help and Hank had agreed without without a second thought. Yet Connor couldn't help but feel guilty.

This was much more than Hank taking him to fancy dates and paying for all of them.  
But the other man kept insisting that he didn't have anything to apologise for.

He looked back at Hank and kissed him.

“I really like you, you know”, he mumbled against his lips.  
Hank looked at him.

“Well, I hope I'm not being too forward here, boy, but I like you too. Actually, I think I'm falling for you.”

Connor stared at him speechless for a moment and then kissed him again.  
He cuddled back against his side and held his hand.  
Connor could feel his heart beating faster and he knew he was blushing again.   
He wanted to say what he felt for Hank as well, but he couldn't manage to get out one word.


	7. Can't help falling in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to write this chapter like a hundred times and I'm still not quite happy with it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Connor woke up the next morning, in in a bed that wasn't his.  
He blinked a few times, trying to wake up completely.  
Slowly, he stretched his arms, yawning, before sitting up.  
It had been a while since he had last slept this well.  
He thought back to last night and couldn't help but smile.  
Hank’s words kept echoing in his head, making his heart flutter.  
_Hank fell for him._

The door opened and Connor's smile grew even wider upon seeing Hank. He put down a tablet with food on the bed and then sat down.  
Connor leaned in to give him a short kiss on the lips.

“You made breakfast.”  
“I tried, at least.”  
Connor looked at the tablet - stacks of pancakes and coffee cups. He grabbed one of the mugs. 

“So, what do you want to do today?”  
Connor was just about to answer, as his phone vibrated.  
He grabbed it from the nightstand and took a look at it, Kara had sent him a text.  
“Looks like Kara would like to finally meet you”, he answered.  
Hank smiled.  
“Well, it's only fair. You met my friends already.”  
“She says there is is a fair in town and asks if we gonna go there?”  
“Sure, sounds fun.”

Connor typed a fast answer to Kara, before putting his phone away and turning back to his food. Hank had made pancakes and they looked delicious. He grabbed his plate and started eating. 

It was already almost evening when they went to the fair, Kara being busy until then. Connor didn't really mind, as he spent the whole day watching movies and cuddling with Hank, sharing sweet little kisses in between. 

Hank and Connor were standing in the grass, next to a tent, in which terrible live music was playing. Kara’s face lit up upon seeing them both.  
She pulled Connor into a tight hug.

As she let go, she looked at Hank.  
“So, I've heard a lot about you.”  
Hank smiled.  
“Yeah, you too.”

Kara stared at him, as if she could figure out what kind of person Hank was, just by looking at him.  
She pulled Hank into a hug as well and whispered something in Hank’s ear, that Connor couldn’t hear. He imagined it was something about how she would break Hank’s nose, if he broke his heart, however.

They wandered around at the fair, looking at the different carousels, tents, booths, that sold all kinds of things - from toys, to soap, to food.  
Kara brought some cotton candy at one of the booths, which she then proceeded to share with Connor.

As the passed another booth, Hank pointed at a poster, advertising a firework show that would start after sunset.  
“Sounds nice”, Connor said. 

They stopped at a small ferris wheel. Hank bought all three of them a ticket and they got in, Kara in a separate capsule.  
As they got to the top, Hank took Connor's face into his hands and kissed him sweetly. 

It was about an hour of walking around the fair later, that Kara left, hugging them both again. Hank took Connor by the hand, telling him the firework show would start soon.

He put down a small blanket on the grass and sat down. Connor sat down as well and leaned slightly against Hank’s side. The sun was just about to set, the sky tainted a beautiful sweet orange.  
Connor looked at Hank.

“This is nice.”  
“Yeah.”

Hank put his arm around him and they just sat, watching the sunset.  
The air felt slightly cool on Connor’s skin and he shivered a little.  
Hank let him go for a moment, to slip out of his jacket and offer it to him.  
Connor slipped on the jacket, that was way too big on him and smiled.

Hank pulled him back into his arms and Connor would have been content to sit there and hold each other like this forever.

It wasn't long after, when the sky was a dark deep black, that the fireworks started.  
Connor looked up at the sky, watching the busts of color appear in the night.  
Meanwhile he could feel Hank looking at him instead.

“Stop staring at me”, he mumbled, a little embarrassed.  
“I can’t.”  
Connor put his head on the man’s shoulder and kept looking at the fireworks.

“You know, there is something I've been meaning to tell you”, Connor said, his heart hammering fast in his chest.  
“And what is that?”

Connor looked back at Hank. Their faces were so close. Connor could feel Hank’s breath, his beard scratching slightly against his skin.

“I love you.”  
Connor could feel Hank’s lips brushing against his just a second later, kissing him softly.  
He wanted the moment to last forever.


End file.
